Christmas Problems- Secretg Santa Submission
by Albinokittens300
Summary: Drina is enjoying a Christmas at the Trunswicks. That is, until Dawsons little sister gets the both of them in a bit of a problem. Drawson, enjoy.


**A/N- So, this was written for the SA Secret Santa going on over on DA. I picked my partners prompt of Larik under the Mistletoe, but she did add that it could be ANY pairing so I decided to do Drawson because of fluff reasons. I am really proud of it, and she loved it so I'm going to post it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you want this on the table, Mrs. Trunswick?" Drina asked. Pointing to the finished potato's. The older woman nodded at her with a warm smile as she wiped the fogged windows. Just enough so that you could see the snow on the landscape outside as well as the falling snow.

"Yes, dear. Thank you for your help, Drina. Christmas Eve is always so busy around here, but we're more than happy to have you with us. I'm so sorry you were all alone this year." She said beginning to pull out a large ham from the oven. The native Stetriolan put the food on the table and turned to her.

"It's no problem Mrs. T, Shane isn't home for Christmas this year so I thought since Dawson and I were close..." Drina said, partially nervous and stuttering at the last part. Dawson and her relationship was...complicated at best. They had been pushed together by Shane's group. The outcasts. It almost was natural that Drina ended up here when her brother was away for the holidays.

But he'd stood up for her when they planned to really hurt her. So it was safe to say they were much more than _friends._ Much more than Drina shivered at the thought of him being anything close to a little brother. Like previously stated- there relationship was a complicated one. Regardless, Drina felt at home here. Her mother told her once that was what Christmas was truly about. All the decorations and lights made it even better.

"Yes, I know. Speaking of him, could you grab Dawson and Claudia out of the living room? Everything is done." The brunette asked. Drina nodded again and even gave a ghost of a smile.

Walking out into the living room, Drina saw Dawson and little Claudia(the youngest Trunswick sibling and only girl) sitting around a book. Large blankets wrapped around them. _The Night Before Christmas,_ it said. Deciding to let them finish the story, she leaned on the doorway. Admiring the room, all ready for Christmas the next day.

Looking around, she saw the room traditionally decorated in a blur of white, gold and light blues. A tree dressed in those colors lit the entire room. Several presents already in place under it. And three stockings hung on the mantle, with the names of the three children on it. It was all almost entirely decorated in those three colors- white, gold and blue. Minus the little spot of green above the door. What she assumed was a small reef.

Wait. She knew the Trunswicks had no reefs. They had none yesterday, or the day before. So the little green plant was a...

"Mistletoe!" Claudia yelled. Saying her thought before she could think it. Giggling in much the same fashion as Dawson would if he wasn't blushing so bad. "Drinas under the Mistletoe, Dawson! You have to kiss her!"

Dawsons face had turned as red as the tiny berries on the mistletoe. But she couldn't blame him, as she was sure she could feel all her blood rush to her own cheeks as well. In a futile attempt to prevent the embarrassment his sister was suggesting, Dawson makes an excuse in a stuttered sentence. "No, no Claudia. Drina's not directly under the mistletoe, see?"

The argument continued for a minute or so. But in the end, the little princess won; and it was decided that Drina and Dawson did, in fact, have to kiss. Dawson stood next to her and decided to get it over with. Putting both hand on her shoulders carefully, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Something happened, and Drina didn't think. She kissed back thoughtlessly.

Still, it was short and sweet. Ending far to early in both opinions. Even Dawson obviously didn't really want the kiss to end. He gave her a small, shy smile and she returned it with on of her own. In the background, loud giggling was heard and ignored as they stared at one another. Maybe there relationship wasn't as complicated as she had thought in the first place.

"Come, everyone! Dinner is done!" Dawsons mother called as she saw the distraction in the living room. Covering her mouth from a loud laugh.

Dawson gestured her in with a bigger, brighter smile; and took her hand. Taking it, Drina make a decision to like mistletoes from then on.


End file.
